Shin Seiger
Shin Seiger (シン・シーガー, Shīgā Shin) is a Echt Quincy residing in Edel's Seiger's village. He is a strider for Edel's army, but before becoming a strider he was a Wandenreich. He has the letter "P" - "Power" he was also classed as the strongest out of all the Wandenreich. Appearance Shin is a white male with a moderately built body and white hair. He has a serious personality and wears his Quiny Garb top unlatched revealing his armor underneath and prior to gaining it his abdomen and chest. He now wears Edel's Royal Sternritter's armor along with the usual Quincy Garb with the top unlatched. The Royal Sternritter armor has a Soul-made Silver kite shaped layered pauldrons with the White Lotus symbol on their face, He has a Soul-made Silver breastplate that has a simple design and is silver colored with lines going across it like those on lined pieces of paper. The design consists of water-repelling scales that allow him to swim, move easy and quickly even through sweat and water, it even protects against toxic substances. The breastplate can also apply varying pressure to major internal organs to maximize performance and safeguard their functions. The breastplate also helps prevent blood loss and could exchange between it and the user's intravenous Reiryoku to create a feedback system stopping you from dying over a simple slash or Hollow attack. It covers the neck, triceps, and bonds with the Soul-made Silver bangled Sanrei Gloves. A Soul-made Silver Vambrace on the right bicep latched onto the outside of the uniform which channels the user's cross for quick access and places it within a safe unobtainable space to all excluding the user. The Vambrace can also channel a shield using the wearer's Reiryoku; for Shin, a shield of blue Reiryoku will appear and perfectly guard an attack so long as his will is more dominant than the force behind the attack though it does drain his current stamina while blocking. Soul-made Silver cuisses to protect the femoral artery and connects to the Soul-made Silver greaves that protect the feet, shins, and calves. Personality Shin is mostly very serious; he rarely smiles, and he has only been seen laughing in the presence of his few friends. He took the revelation about Alia being Edel's daughter in stride, despite the surprise of those around him. He never unnecessarily reveals emotions on the battlefield, even when something unexpected happens (such as Dirac's ability to manipulate Anti-Matter or Edel's overwhelming Spiritual Pressure that collapsed an entire city according to Tesla though in his mind he did note of it). He displays a sense of honor having the Quincy Title and refuses to have others speak ill of it while he is in their presence. He remains calm and collected in most other situations. History Born Shin Keiner, an Echt Quincy, he was born into a family that was revered as one of the Quincy King's best fighters and exorcists. When Shin was born, his spiritual pressure was felt by the current Quincy King who admired the potential of this new child. Though completely unaware of the father's heritage the mother took great care of Shin. Five years after his birth his mother died of natural causes which saddened his father greatly and put the young boy through an early stage of depression. After a month of mourning, Shin's father began training him in the ways of Quincy and their techniques to which he struggled with early on. During the training, Shin eventually mastered the control of Reiatsu and was given a silver Quincy Cross that was shaped like a star. Being prideful in his new inheritance, Shin trained daily with his father to learn how to create a bow and furthered his study into the realm of archery alongside him. Though still a novice at first Shin learned other facts about Quincy Abilities through his father who taught him about Quincy Blut, Hirenkyaku, and Ginto. It was overwhelming for a child so his father taught him in small steps with some hand to hand combat training in between. After some years of practice, Shin has finally matured into an adult youth with his training completed. Fifteen years passed from that point and Shin had finally mastered wielding a Quincy Cross. His skills in Hakuda, Ginto, Zanjutsu with a Seele Schneider, Hirenkyaku, and other Quincy techniques had been evenly balanced across his entire repertoire. He also learned how to use a Sanrei Glove assisting him in firing multiple arrows at once launching a multitude of nearly a thousand arrows during his youth. This warmth did not last long however as his father perished in an attack on the Quincy which devastated the young man. The Quincy King shortly thereafter temporarily adopted him and trained the youth in his castle. After five years of training he finally unlocked his Vollstandig which transformed his bow into twin swords whose blades became invisible like shadows while in use earning him the Epithet of "Shadow Prince" as he was close to the current Quincy King. Having been told that Letzt Stil was worthless he did not practice it as much and focused on other rare and unique Quincy Abilities while mastering other techniques of his own that allowed him to become the Quincy King's best warrior. Shortly after learning it was the current Quincy King's fault his father had died he relinquished his position and joined Edel Seiger's Village with the consent of his Sternritter and has since continued his training for the past five years. Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), Kuinshī Kurosu; Japanese for"Destruction Cross"): The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As Shin's power grows, so does his cross. Originally a simple cross, it later became a pentacle after regaining his powers. Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul") is a unique arrow weapon used by the Quincy. The Seele Schneider is a weapon much like a chainsaw, with Reishi making 3 million round trips per second around the edge of the blade.3 The vibrations of the Seele Schneider are not just for cutting. Through its vibrations, the Seele Schneider loosens the bonds between the Reishi of whatever it cuts in order to make them easier to capture. The Quincy fight by gathering the surrounding Reishi and using them as their own personal weapon, and the most powerful manifestation of that is the Seele Schneider. The Seele Schneider is not a sword, but an arrow. Gintō (銀筒, Silver Tubes) are small containers which Quincy use to store their Reiryoku. They are utilized as components in Quincy spellcasting, resembling Kidō. As their name suggests, Gintō are small silver tubes, approximately 5 centimeters in size. By condensing their Reiryoku into a liquid state, Quincy can store it within the tubes. Despite being considered antiquated tools, they allow Quincy to perform special techniques powerful enough to subdue Hollows, though their effectiveness is dependent on the user.These various attacks are triggered when the stored liquid Reiryoku is released. Like Kidō, some of them are activated by calling out various commands. A vial: '''The Vial is filled with blackwater that gives him, it grants him a healing enhancement. It also gives him defense from anything hollow related (Hollow, Arrancar, Espada, Vizored and Fullbring) he has this because he has been drinking no less than a vile a day. He is now able to take hits that would have been fatal for a normal quincy without almost no consequences. '''Sanrei Belt: It’s a belt that he has around his waist under his cloak. What it does is that it boosts his strength, stamina, speed, endurance, durability and senses vastly increase and it much much higher than a normal quincy. Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.250 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.251He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Shin commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. * Hirenkyaku Master: Shin is highly skilled in the use of the technique, easily keeping up with anyone who tries to run from him. Shin has also learned a variation of the technique, which creates a platform of Reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, he has found use for it outside of the Garganta, and can carry others with him on the platform. * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): A high level technique which is quite rare among the Quincy. Shin is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis. Gintō Master: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Shin can even use his own energy, rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Gintō was his primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Invasion. He was only able to injure it before his father saved him, but this feat alone was great, as he could not use any of his Quincy abilities at the time. Master Archer: When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and precision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Shin Seiger has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his association with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is a prime example of this growth. He has great accuracy, able to instantly kill Hollows with one arrow. During the Ryoka Invasion, he fights Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, another projectile-type user, and easily defeats him. After defeating him, Shin fires two arrows through his soul chain and soul sleep, preventing him from ever harming anyone again (he attempted to attack Orihime Inoue).254 * Path Control: Shin is able to curve his arrows' path after firing them. This effectively makes the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil similar to miniature heat-seeking missiles, but instead of locking on to heat, they target whatever enemy they have. It is unknown how long Shin can control the arrow's path, or if there is a limit to how many can be under his control. So far, he has only fired 3 simultaneously using this method. * Attack Negation: Shin can fire his arrows with pinpoint precision to the point where they negate another attack on impact. To do this, he charges the arrows with a sufficient amount of power and fires them to strike an incoming projectile. Master Swordsman: Because of his Vollständig''' Shin had to train in the art of Zanjutsu to be able to master his Vollständig. He is able to use a '''Seele Schneider and fight with it like a master swords man, even though it is technically an arrow he is still able to do it. Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Shin is somewhat capable at close-range and bare-handed fighter. He is not the best at it but he can hold his own against street fighters. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Shin can sense Hollows at a significant distance before most, he will also know which direction it is in. High Spiritual Power: Shin has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy. He has mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. This, on top of his own energyreserves, lends him plenty of strength in combat. Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Shin is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet.261 Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Shin can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. Spiritual Weapon Bogen der Zerstörung (破壊のアーチ Hakai no āchi; German for Bow of Destruction, Japanese for "Arch of destruction"): The bow is colored black with light blue near the handle, it is known to be one of the most powerful bows known to the Quincies. * Hakai no ame (破壊の雨, Regen der Zerstörung German for "Rain of Destruction", Japanese for "Rain of Destruction"): Shin shoots 1500 arrows per second towards his opponent, the goal of this attack is to shred them in to peaces. * Hakai no ya (破壊の矢, Pfeil der Zerstörung German for "Arrow of Destruction", Japanese for "Arrow of Destruction"): Shin charges up one arrow that has the power to almost destroy anything it hits. * Kyūsokuna hakai no ya (急速な破壊の矢, Schnelle Pfeile der Zerstörung German for "Rapid arrows of Destruction", Japanese for "Arrows of rapid destruction"): '''Shin rapidly shoots 4 arrows towards his opponent, each arrow is at 50% destruction capability. How this ability works is that each time he pulls back his bows string it fires 4 arrows. * '''Hakai no jimen ni furueru ya (破滅の矢を粉砕する, Zerschmetternder Pfeil der Zerstörung German for "Crushing Arrow of Destruction", Japanese for "Ground shattering arrow of Destruction": Shin shoot an arrow either up into the air that then drops to the ground or if he is in the air he shoots it straight at the ground. The arrow he fires make the ground under his enemies shatter making them fall into a big pit. Vollständig Techniques Shin's Vollständig is called Cloaked Blades '''once it's activated Shin's bow becomes two swords. The blades of the swords become invisible to the untainted eye right down to the scabbard. '''Shadow Dash (Schattenstrich in German, 影ダッシュ, Kage dasshu in Japanese): Shin dashes at his opponent with his blades cloaked in shadow. He dashes past them slashing them at a blinding speed before swiping his blade to one side causing the delayed slash to make itself known and cut the opponent.This attack damages the internal parts of the opponent cut instead of damaging them externally. Shadow Throw (Schattenwurf in German, シャドウスロー, Shadousurō in Japanese): Shin tosses his cloaked blades completely turning them invisible. The swords will continuously move until they strike a strong enough surface or Shin retrieves them. Shadow Slash (Schattenschlag in German, シャドースラッシュ, Shadōsurasshu in Japanese): Shin cuts the air extremely hard causing an Air Wave to cleave his opponent at a distance. The Air Wave travels anywhere from fifteen to twenty-five miles per hour upon being created in the same angle and direction cut. Demon’s Shadow (Dämons Schatten in German, 悪魔の影, Akuma no kage in Japanese): Shin charges Reiatsu into his two swords before slashing them at close proximity to his opponent causing fifty total slashes to cut the opponent all at once in a single gesture. Shadow Dance (Schattentanz in German, 影のダンス, Kage no dansu in Japanese): Shin transfers some of his Reiryoku to his shadow allowing him to control it telepathically. The shadow can damage and injure the opponent on a one dimensional plane in the same location on the opponent as it attacks. The shadow can also detach itself from Shin and move of its own volition but cannot pass through other shadows. Cloaked Maelstrom (Umhüllter Maelstrom in German, クローヴィーメールストローム, Kurōvu~īmērusutorōmu in Japanese): Shin creates five hundred copies of his blades by dispersing Reiatsu into the vicinity and sends them all at once against his opponent in all directions in an attempt to impale them. The blades created by this technique will pass through any allies Shin sees fit to protect. * Vollstandig Weakness: Adept visualization can spot that the invisible blades are merely cloaked as a small dime-sized dot can be seen where the tip of the blades are. Other shadows can halt attacks from several of the abilities if clashed. Letter Power "P" - "Power": The letter grants him a lot of strength, speed, agility, stamina and Durability. He gets increase Reishi and his abilities becomes even stronger. He also gains immunity against four different things. * Pressure Resistance: Shin is resistant to damage from being crushed, smashed, or flattened. * Illusion Awareness: Shin becomes completely aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive them with so long as he realizes his opponent is attempting to use such advances. * Power Absorption Immunity: Shin is immune to attempts at having his abilities/powers absorbed and can render themselves singular in terms of power possession. * Paralysis Immunity: Shin is immune to being paralyzed/immobilized by any means, including Molecular Immobilization and Paralysis Inducement. Blut Blut (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"; Viz "Blood Dress") is an advanced Quincy technique: By making Reishi flow directly into their blood vessels, users of this technique can drastically increase their attack and defense power to inhuman levels. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to one's opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw: because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously. The acquisition of Blut depends on the blood of the Quincy. Pure-blooded Quincy are able to obtain it naturally, while mixed-blooded Quincy need to learn it through training. * Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"; Viz "Active Blood Dress"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for ' '"Stilled Blood Guise"; Viz "Calm Blood Dress"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. * Blut Vene Anhaben (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise";Viz "Blood Vein Outer Shell"): A technique that allows Shin to extend his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block Kidō spells up to Bakudō #62 even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The way the technique works allows it to consume everything around it in order to maintain its generation, even living material. When activated it creates the vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume. Gintō Heizen (聖噬 ハイゼン, Haizen; German for "Heating", Japanese for "Sacred Bite"): Instantly gouges and purges whatever is enclosed in the space within the four tossed gintō. It is tremendously effective even against a Menos Grande. Gritz (五架縛 グリツ, Gurittsu; Japanese for "Five Rack Ties"): A film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Gintō surrounds the enemy. Wolke (緑杯 ヴォルコル, Vorukōru; German for "Cloud", Japanese for "Green Cup"): Cushions the impact of a fall with Reiryoku contained inside a Gintō. Sprenger (破芒陣 シュプレンガ, Shupurenga; German for "Explosion", Japanese for "Ripping Grass Formation"): This technique uses five Seele Schneiders to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, causes a massive explosion within its borders. Seele Schneider Anhäufer (German for "Gatherer"): The Seele Schneider's second ability is to collect Reishi during combat by absorbing the opponent's attacks. The more Reiatsu and Reiryoku they release, the more powerful the Quincy wielding it becomes. It basically allows an opponent's Reishi to become the user's. Sword & Arrow Functionality: Since a physical high-speed impact can be destroyed by a spiritual high-speed impact, the Seele Schneider can do more damage to someone physically strong when they physically attack than when using a spirit-based attack. It mainly cuts through Reiatsu impacts. The Seele Schneider makes for a powerful blade in combat, but can do even more damage as an arrow. Fired as an arrow, it defeated a former Espada in one shot, easily piercing her. Had it been aimed higher, towards the head, it would have undoubtedly been fatal. The lethality of the Seele Schneider at full power depends not on its power, but the arrow's trajectory. Gert Sprenger: It's where one fires a single Seele Schneider at the intended target which stops in mid-air, surrounding the opponent with a high density barrier of Reishi. Minuscule cuts created by Seele Schneider beforehand cause Reishi to flow out of the target's body as a quincy throws a Gintō at the ultimate Seele Schneider, causing the barrier to implode and culminate in an enormous explosion. Quincy: Letzt Stil Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; German for "Quincy: Last Style", Japanese for "Destruction Sage: Final Form"; Viz: "Letz Stile") is the last resort for a Quincyusing the Sanrei Glove (In Shin's case he has a belt). Quincy: Letzt Stil is entirely different than Quincy: Vollständig. The Wandenreich view Quincy: Letzt Stil as a "relic of the past", for its very notion died out around 200 years ago due to its fragility. Quincy: Letzt Stil is a result of taking off the Sanrei Glove, giving a Quincy the ability to collect Reishi beyond their limit. Though it grants immense power for a short period of time, a practitioner will have their Quincy powers sealed after the surge. Edel has found a way to over come the effect of losing once power so Shin is able to activate it when he needs it without losing his Quicny powers.__FORCETOC__